1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a container for feeding a stick type cosmetic material, such as an eyebrow pencil, an eyeliner, a lip liner, and the like. It particularly relates to a method for loading a core material in the container.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIGS. 12 and 13 show a method for loading a stick type cosmetic material whose core has a thin diameter, such as a conventional eyebrow pencil and the like, in a stick type cosmetic
Stick type cosmetic materials have diameters that vary in size from a material having a large diameter to a material having a small diameter, such as a lipstick, an eyebrow pencil, an eyeliner, and the like. Manufacturing methods of such stick type cosmetic materials are roughly divided into molding of a core by die and extrusion of a core by machine.
A core used for a stick type cosmetic material in a free form, such as a lipstick, is manufactured mainly by molding. With respect to a core having a small diameter, such as an eyebrow pencil and the like, there are many cases in which a core material is extruded with a uniform diameter, cut and then used. material retaining section 331 formed at a front end of a core chuck member 330 which vertically travels in a front cylinder 310.
Usually the stick type cosmetic material retaining section 331 is in the shape of a cup as shown in the drawings and it is arranged such that the stick type cosmetic material is forced to fit in a cavity section which is bored in this cup section.
Therefore, in many cases, some vertical ribs are formed on an inner circumferential surface of the cup section and because the vertical ribs cut into a part of the stick type cosmetic material when the stick type cosmetic material is inserted, engagement force is increased or the stick type cosmetic material is forced to fit in the cup in which no ribs are formed with an outer circumferential surface of the stick type cosmetic material being slightly scraped.
FIG. 12 shows a state in which the core chuck member 330 is fed up to the advance limit in order for a core material having a thin diameter, such as an eyebrow pencil or the like, to fit in the stick type cosmetic material retaining section 331. A stick type cosmetic material D is forced to fit in the stick cosmetic material retaining section 331 through a front end opening hole by a skillful operator in such a state that the core chuck member 330 is fed up to the advance limit.
Feeling the resistance at the time of loading the stick type cosmetic material, the operator securely fits the stick type cosmetic material D in the stick type cosmetic material retaining section 331. The operator then feeds down the core chuck member 330 to the retreat limit as shown in FIG. 13, whereby a loading operation is completed.
The reason why the core material is loaded after the core chuck member 330 is fed up to the advance limit is as follows. As shown in FIG. 13, due to a thickness X of the circumference of the cosmetic material retaining section 331, there is a gap between an outer circumference of the stick type cosmetic material D and a through hole 313 in which the core chuck member 330 slides. If the stick type cosmetic material retaining section 331 is far away from a front end opening hole 311, it will not be easy to put the stick type cosmetic material D, which has been inserted through the front end opening hole 311, in a cavity section of the stick type cosmetic material retaining section 331. Therefore, operations will not be easy unless the front end opening hole 311 is kept close to the stick type cosmetic material retaining section 331 by feeding up the core chuck member 330 up to the advance limit.